


Valentines Bonbons 2019

by tbehartoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, For Fairy Tail Femslash's chocolate box exchange on Tumblr, so drabbles for each of the relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: A short set of drabbles for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy





	1. May I Have This Dance? -Lucy and Erza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyhazelowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyhazelowl/gifts).



The vows had been said, the newly weds toasted, and even the cake had been cut. Natsu and Gray danced their first dance as husbands while everyone watched, and Lucy smirked. The music turned from sentimental to energetic and everyone flooded onto the dance floor. No one was really dancing with anyone specific in the frantic mob of bodies, though Lucy was never far from Erza for long. The music suddenly dropped to a more sedate tempo and everyone grabbed a partner. Lucy was staring at a flushed Erza. She was red in her cheeks but was it from the dancing or the fact that this was the love song of the decade playing and they were the only two without partners? 

“Do-do you wanna dance?” Lucy stammered out. Hurriedly she added, “With me?”

Erza’s smile was a blessing.

“I’d love to dance with you, Lucy,” she said as she stepped forward.

Lucy raised her hands but then grew flustered. Where am I supposed to put my hands?

Erza seemed just as unsure. 

“Do you want me to-?” Erza put her arms around Lucy’s neck but then quickly disengaged, a small frown on her face.

They were at a standoff and the song was halfway finished. Lucy didn’t know if she was going to laugh or cry. She’d hoped for a moment like this with Erza and now the opportunity was slipping through her fingers.

Erza gave Lucy a soft smile while grabbing both of the blonde woman’s hands. Giving her a reassuring squeeze, she brought Lucy’s hands up to her shoulders where Lucy immediately interlaced her fingers behind Erza’s neck, while Erza softly glided her hands to Lucy’s waist.

“Will this be acceptable for you Lucy?” Erza asked as she pulled Lucy closer.

Lucy’s face flamed as red as Erza’s hair, so she simply nodded as she closed the gap between them.

“Is- is this okay Erza?”

Erza gently rested her head atop Lucy’s as they began to sway.

“You know Lucy,” Erza said softly a few moments later, “I was hoping we would get to dance to this song.”

“Really?”

Erza pressed a soft, quick kiss to the top of Lucy’s head.

“Yes,” she replied.

Lucy flushed pink, with elation. She grinned up at Erza.

“I was hoping we’d get to dance together, too,” she admitted. “There’s only one thing that could make it more perfect.”

“And what would that be?” Erza asked. A hint of trepidation coloring her words.

Lucy stood on tiptoe so she could whisper in Erza’s ear, “A kiss?”

Erza looked deeply into Lucy’s eyes. She leaned down and met Lucy as she stretched up.

The kiss was just what Lucy had hoped it would be soft, but not hesitant, warm and sweet. It lasted a brief moment, but the promise of more kisses to come was certain.


	2. Accidental Confession- Meredy and Juvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard is it to tell the person you like, that you like them? For anyone that's tried to do it...you're the real hero!

“Lucy, I can’t do this!” Meredy wailed as she hastily retreated from the doorway of the guild hall.

“Meredy, you are one of the strongest mages I know, with bravery unmatched,” Lucy sighed as she patted the younger woman’s back. “I don’t understand where this is coming from.”

“Come on, Meredy,” Lisanna said gently. “We’ve all seen how much Juvia admires you. What’s keeping you from telling her how you feel?” 

“I can’t get the words out,” Meredy mumbled staring at the ground. “Every time I look at her or she starts talking to me I just lose all ability to string words together.”

Lucy and Lisanna shared a look over Meredy’s bowed head.

“Not to be that person,” Lucy said with a quirk of her head, “but couldn’t you just… you know… use your sensory link?”

“Lucy!” Meredy looked horrified at the suggestion. “I could never do that to Juvia!”

********  
“Juves,” Cana drawled as she took a seat at the bar where Juvia and Levy were sitting. “Please tell me today is the day you tell Meredy how pretty you think she is and how much you’d like to kiss her. If Meredy is willing, of course.” Cana took a sip from the drink Mira placed in front of her. “Though who wouldn’t want to kiss you?” she said with a wink.

“Cana!” the exclamation came not from Juvia but from Levy. “I’d almost gotten her to the point where she could tell our stand-in Meredy how she feels.” Levy’s exasperation was not solely with the brunette that had joined her and Mira as they coached Juvia, but she certainly pointed it at the card mage. “Now you’ve gone and ruined the moment.”

“Sorry,” Cana replied not looking the least bit sorry. “Stop putting it off Juves! Please for the love of alcohol and my wallet, just put us all out of our misery and kiss the girl!”

Juvia blushed and burst into tears. Cana laughed but patted her friend’s shoulder. Levy started trying to calm the water mage while Mira went to get the mop.

********  
“Why not?”

“Because she’ll be able to feel how I feel and I’ll be able to feel how she feels, but if she doesn’t feel how I feel we’ll both know it; one of us will be hurt and the other will feel really guilty for not feeling the same way as the other one feels!”

There was a pause while Lucy and Lisanna caught up.

“So no sensory link,” Lisanna said. “Guess you’ll just have to tell her.”

********  
They walked through the door just in time to see Juvia start crying. Meredy was instantly at her side.

“What’s wrong Juvia?” Lucy asked.

“Cana said Juvia should tell M-M-Meredy how pretty she is and how much J-J-Juvia wants to kiss her,” Juvia said through her tears not looking up, “but Juvia doesn’t know how to do that!“

“You just did,” Meredy said as she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Surprised, Juvia stopped crying to look in the direction of the touch. “Meredy?”

Both women had an intense staring match. Pink hearts manifested on wrists for a brief instant before they were crashing together in a heated embrace. 

“I guess you won the pool,” Levy said to Cana.

“Indeed I did,” Cana smirked. “Now who wants to bet when they’ll come up for air?”


	3. Birthday Blues- Levy x Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays can be a bit of a mixed experience for Levy and that's all thanks to Lucy!

Birthday Blues

Levy had been enjoying her birthday this year, for once. How had it gone so wrong? 

Jet and Droy had dropped off their present for her a couple of days before; they were leaving on their honeymoon and wouldn't be able to celebrate with her. The shape, size, and weight of the package led her to believe it was a book. 

She'd had enough control to wait till this morning to tear the wrapping paper off. She discovered the beautifully crafted book of folk tales from Aurum. She'd sighed and tried to move one of the books from her night stand to a place on her shelves, only to realize she was out of shelf space and added the old book to one of the stacks next to her book cases. She'd returned to look over her newest acquisition and found the card her friends had stashed inside the front cover. Inside the card, besides their well wishes and congratulations on another year older, was a bill of sale. There, written down in a hasty hand, was proof that they knew her too well. They had fully paid for a new book shelf to be delivered the day after her birthday. 

Lucy had shown up while Levy was still in her pajamas looking through her book and letting her coffee get cold. It only took a little prodding from Lucy to get Levy out the door for a fun morning of bagels and book stores. They’d browsed through a couple of Levy’s favorite used book shops and a new store that Lucy had discovered the week before. Then Lucy surprised Levy at the stationary store with a personalized seal and a box of spelled waxes and inks.

Levy sighed, she’d been having such a good day, but now? Now she was planning a way to kill her girlfriend while making it look like an accident. Lucy just laughed at the scowl on Levy’s face.

“Come on, Lev you had to know this was coming!” Lucy said as she looked at her under the ridiculous paper hat the restaurant had crowned her with. “As your best friend, and your girlfriend, it’s my job to embarrass you in public on your birthday.”

As the restaurant employees began their singing Levy promised herself one thing: Lucy would pay for this!


	4. Training Day- Lucy x Erza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concussions are nothing to worry about, right? Well maybe Levy better keep a closer eye on Lucy!

“Oh sorry Lu,” Levy said as the blonde woman looked up from the mat. “I didn’t realize that was going to knock you down.” She hid a smile behind her boxing gloves before continuing, “Those lessons from Gajeel are paying off. Are you okay?”

Lucy gingerly sat up mentally checking for new places reporting pain. “I think I’m fine,” she said as she slowly shook her head from side to side. “Other than that annoying high pitched sound,” she looked around the gym. “We need to figure out where that’s coming from and stop it.”

Levy knelt down next to her sparring partner while pulling off her gloves. She looked deeply into her eyes noticing how Lucy didn’t seem to be focusing very well. “I think we’d better stop for the day. Okay?”

A second too long passed before Lucy nodded her agreement.

“Here, let me help you up,” Levy offered.

Both women stood up and Levy quickly retrieved her gloves. Levy helped move her friend to a bench near the wall. As she slipped off Lucy’s gloves, she noticed the blonde was focusing on something moving over her shoulder. Levy smiled knowing that they were perfectly positioned to watch Erza spar in the ring with Natsu and Gajeel. She made Lucy promise not to move while she put away their gloves.

“See something you like over there?” She gently teased as she pressed a water bottle into one of Lucy’s hands while putting two small pain relievers in the other.

Lucy blushed. Instead of answering she took the medicine.

Levy chuckled but sat down at Lucy’s side so they could watch the sparring. 

A sigh a few minutes latter had her anxiously looking at Lucy.

“Are you really okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lucy said as she leaned forward a bit. “Erza’s really pretty isn’t she?”

“You think she’s pretty?” Levy asked with a bit of a smile.

“Yes, Erza is just so beautiful all the time.” Lucy sat back up and leaned her head against the wall. “It doesn’t matter if it’s early morning or after a long night of dancing, she’s just… so… pretty! She has a lot of grace, too, even during battle.”

“That’s - truuuuuue,” Levy drawled slowly pushing down a giggle.

Lucy sighed again. “Lev, I think I’m really into her,” she confessed.

That broke Levy and she ended up laughing uncontrollably. Lucy just stared, open mouthed, at her hysterical friend.

“Lucy I think you hit your head a little too hard,” Levy declared as she wound down from her laughing jag. “You and Erza have been dating for years!”

“We have?” she asked wide eyed.

Levy nodded. Lucy smiled and sat back.

“Then I’m definitely in to her!”


	5. I Loved Meeting Your Boyfriend!- Juvia x Meredy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia has to psych herself up to ring the doorbell of her new partner. The really pretty one. The really, really pretty one with the pink hair...and the crooked smile...and that really cute- is it getting hot out here?

Juvia tried to psych herself up as she stood in front of the door. 

“Okay Juvia, you can do this,” she mumbled, “Just reach out and ring the doorbell of the most beautiful girl at the university.” One shaky breath and she continued, “The gorgeous one. That you were assigned as a partner.” She took another deep breath and added, “That you can barely say ‘Hi’ to.” She stretched out a hand but nervously pulled it away before getting close to the button. She paced the short porch a few times as she breathed trying to calm down. Finally, as ready as she would ever be, she straightened her jacket and rang the bell. 

When she heard the turn of the lock and saw the door swing open she plastered on her best smile to be greeted by- some guy?

“Hey, you’re Juvia, right?” the stranger with the blue hair and the highly visible facial tattoo said as he opened the screen to let her in. “Meredy said you’d be working together this afternoon. She’s running a little late,” he said apologetically. “Come on in.”

She was a little caught out, but quickly gathered her wits and came through the doorway. She followed the man down a short hall to the front room where she sat at the couch he indicated. She accepted his offer of a drink so that she could look around a bit. 

Meredy had a simply decorated room: TV, gaming system, couch, coffee table, and a comfy chair. What she had a lot more of were pictures. Several of them showing Meredy and the man together at Halloween parties, Christmas gatherings, and a few that seemed to be road trips. Apparently the facial tattoo was relatively new as there were a good few before he had it. 

“Here you go Juvia,” the man said as he came back in the room and laid a glass of lemonade and a plate with small strawberry tartlets on the table in front of her. “Hope you like the treats. They’re Meredy’s favorite so I thought I’d get them for her today.”

The sound of a car pulling into the drive stopped her from commenting as they heard the car door slam and feet running up the front steps.

“Ah, I guess she’s home,” he said as his smile turned into a grin, while Juvia felt her face pale. 

The man hurried to the door to open it for the new comer, but he was met by a shoulder and swiftly the rest of Meredy when he was only at the corner of the room. He’d grabbed onto the smaller woman to keep from falling down, and now was wrapping her in a full body embrace.

Juvia watched while blue hair bent to meet Meredy’s pink face. When he pulled back, her face was decidedly more red.

“Jellal!” she exclaimed while pushing him away. “You can’t just say those kinds of things when we have company.”

He was chuckling to himself but he stopped long enough to say, “Oh, I don’t think Juvia will mind that much.” He sent a small wink in Juvia’s direction as he started chuckling again.

“Jellal!” there was a warning in Meredy’s voice.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave so you two can study in peace,” he promised as he headed back toward the kitchen. “Did you want something to drink?”

Meredy sank down on the couch next to Juvia while answering him, “Yes, please.” She waited till he was out of the room before turning to Juvia. “Sorry about him,” she said as she nodded in the direction Jellal had disappeared. “He gets carried away sometimes.”

“Oh, no,” Juvia said with as bright a voice as she could muster. “I think your boyfriend is really nice!”

The sound of glass hitting the floor in the kitchen corresponded with Meredy breaking out into laughter. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,’ she finally explained. “He’s my brother.”

“Oh,” Juvia tried not to sound too surprised or delighted with that information though she was secretly giddy. “He still seems nice.”

“Wait till you get to know him,” Meredy said as she started digging into her book bag. “In a couple of months you’ll see him like I do.”

Juvia smiled to herself. That sounded like an invitation to stick around for a while.


	6. Friday Night Tropes- Levy x Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better than a quiet night in!

Lucy hummed quietly. She loved moments like this. She and Levy had both had busy weeks and now that it was Friday night they could unwind and relax together on the couch. Levy had her head in Lucy’s lap while she read the latest installment of her manga. Lucy was looking at fanfics of her favorite pairing on her tablet, while she absently ran her fingers through Levy’s fine, blue locks.

An urgent beep rang from Lucy’s tablet.

“Okay, you know what that means,” Lucy said as she shut the annoying sound down.

“But Lucy,” Levy whined, “I’m almost to the end of this chapter!”

Lucy looked down into puppy dog eyes accompanied by the pout that Levy knew she had difficulty resisting.

“Show me,” Lucy demanded.

Levy showed her the place where she was and how many pages were left in the chapter. Lucy debated it. There really weren’t that many pages and Levy was a fast reader.

“Okay, ten more minutes,” Lucy said as she pulled up the timer on her screen.

“Only ten?”

“Would you rather have five?”

“Ten’s good!”

The next time the beep rang out, Lucy automatically hit the snooze. 

“They have to huddle together for warmth,” she said to Levy’s unasked question.

Levy nodded and continued her own reading.

Three more taps of the snooze button and Levy was forced to call a halt.

“Lucy this is ridiculous! We’ll never be done with our reading at the same time.”

Lucy squinted at Levy. “You finished your book didn’t you?”

Levy nodded. “One snooze ago.”

“You could have gone to bed without me,” Lucy said with a laugh as she shut down the tablet and plugged it in to its charger.

Levy stretched as she stood up. “I could do that,” she agreed, “but then I’d miss the look on your face when you realize there’s only one bed and we might have to share for the night.”

Lucy laughed. “Alright let’s go slake your trope thirst.”

Levy pulled her groggy girlfriend toward the bedroom while giggling, “And they were roommates.”


End file.
